In certain video games, players who have achieved similar advancement in the game have been matched with each other for game play. In this way, players having a similar achievement level within a game may interact with each other.
However, the above approach has been applied to users only on an individual game basis. Therefore, outcomes achieved by a player in a first game may not be considered when the player seeks to interact with players of a second game. Furthermore, the regulation of player interaction has not been focused on games that provide pedagogical value, but instead among games that entertain. Particularly with learning games, successful multi-player learning may be disrupted when player interaction is not regulated with reference to learning.
As one illustrative example, for games facilitating head-to-head competition, more learned players may dominate and humiliate less learned players. As another example, for cooperative games, players of more advanced learning may tend to act before other players, thereby reducing the opportunity for the other players to participate in the game. In this manner, the rate of learning by the other players may be reduced. Further still, players that have already learned material presented in a game may become disinterested if the learning game is too easy, while other players may become lost and frustrated if the game is too difficult. Thus, learning games may pose different challenges for regulating interaction among users than games that merely entertain.